User blog:Mobo85/Hot off The Presses: "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"
Avengers Assemble! Today at Comic-Con International, the very first official crossover between a Disney property and the Marvel Universe was announced, as rumors of Phineas and Ferb entering the world of the Marvel Super Heroes (or is it the other way around?) were confirmed. Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel is in production as a joint venture between the Phineas and Ferb creative team and the team behind the Marvel animated series. A brief featurette featuring Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Marvel Animation's Jeph Loeb has been released to promote the event, which can be seen here. Official press release follows. The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' "PHINEAS AND FERB: MISSION MARVEL" PREMIERING NEXT SUMMER ON DISNEY CHANNEL Spider-Man, The Avengers – Iron Man, Thor and Hulk, Plus Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. to be Featured Production is now underway on "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel," an animated adventure that will assemble characters from two hugely popular franchises, Disney's "Phineas and Ferb" and Marvel's iconic Super Heroes: Spider-Man and The Avengers (Iron Man, Thor and Hulk). The epic television event, premiering in summer 2013 on Disney Channel, will mark the first crossover animated television special for Marvel and Disney properties. Working closely with Marvel's creative team, "Phineas and Ferb" creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are designing Marvel's Super Heroes and Super Villains including Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. to fit the Danville world of the Emmy Award-winning series. "Our partnership with Marvel has yielded big returns this year – first with the launch of the Marvel Universe block on Disney XD, and now with production beginning on the Phineas and Ferb / Marvel special. To paraphrase Phineas himself: best year EVER!," said Gary Marsh, president and chief creative officer, Disney Channels Worldwide. "'Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel' is an exciting animated special for everyone at Disney and Marvel. Bringing together the worlds of 'Phineas and Ferb' and Marvel's The Avengers is a ton of fun for fans of both properties," said Dan Buckley, Publisher & President of the Print, Animation & Digital Divisions, Marvel Worldwide, Inc. "It's a thrilling opportunity for these two franchises to take advantage of each other in a way that may go beyond this one special. Fans of all ages are in for a very special treat!" In "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel," Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk enter Danville after Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest "inator" scheme accidentally removes their powers and immobilizes them. Now it's up to Phineas and Ferb to team up with the Marvel Super Heroes to help them regain their powers and defeat Marvel Super Villains – Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. – who are working together with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to use his power-draining technology to create mayhem. 2012 to date, "Phineas and Ferb" is pacing to be TV's #1 animated series among Tweens 9-14 for the fifth consecutive year (1.2 million/4.8 rating) and TV's #1 animated series in primetime among Kids 6-11 for the fifth consecutive year (1.5 million/6.1 rating). NTI, U.S. ratings, most current, 2012 to date: 12/26/11-6/3/12, trackage data with minimum 5 telecasts Disney Channel is a 24-hour kid-driven, family inclusive television network that taps into the world of kids and families through original series and movies. Currently available on basic cable in over 99 million U.S. homes and to millions of other viewers on Disney Channels around the world, Disney Channel is part of the Disney/ABC Television Group. Marvel Entertainment, LLC, a wholly-owned subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company, is one of the world's most prominent character-based entertainment companies, built on a proven library of over 8,000 characters featured in a variety of media over seventy years. Marvel utilizes its character franchises in entertainment, licensing and publishing. For more information visit http://www.marvel.com/ Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs